Glass
by xxxdeitobilovexxx
Summary: sorry that I had to delete this for a few minutes guys. It had an error on the website, but here it is again! What are Kisame's first thoughts of Itachi? Find out now! WARNING! BoyXBoy! Smut Warning! this story is for 18 due to adult content!


_Ok, so here's my attempt a KisaIta. I appologise now if it's a failure. well, I guess on with the Yaoi. ^_^_

_**Disclaimer! I do not own naruto!**_

**Glass**

I couldn't believe my eyes when I walked into leaders office. I mean, I knew I was going to be meeting my new partner today after my last partner 'dissappeared' a few months ago, but I wasn't expecting a female partner. I stare at her for a few minutes while she stares at me. She was beautiful, and she didn't scream, run, or anything. I think she's the only girl who hasn't done that. Hell, even Konan was scared to death of me for a while. I sat down in the chair next to her and she just continued to watch me with those beautiful dark eyes.

"Kisame, this is Uchiha Itachi. He will be your partner from now on, and let me make this clear. I don't want him 'dissappearing', although you may have trouble with that. Any-way, take him to you two's room and let him unpack anything he brought with him then show him around." Leader said dissmissing us.

Man, I felt stupid for not realizing Itachi-kun was a boy. I can't believe I have an Uchiha, let alone the heir to the Uchiha clan, as my partner. I look down at him. He's so small compared to me, well..... everyones usually small compared to me but still. The first thing that comes to mind when I look at him is 'glass'. I know in the back of my mind that he is strong and could kill me at any time if he felt it fit, but he just seemed so fragile. He's really quiet too, maybe I should talk to him...... "So,..... You are 16 huh... You're very young....." 'Stupid, of course he's young at that age.' I mentally smack myself. I did get a small 'Hn' out of him as we reached the door of our shared room. I open the door for him. "Well, this is our room. Kakuzu is too cheep to buy two beds so it's a shared bed. If you are uncomfortable with that I will sleep on the floor. There's two dressers and one closet so feel free to unpack if you brought any clothes with you or anything else." I say and he walks around the room observing it. "There are some clothes n the closet if you would like to change since it seems you came here in your ANBU clothes..... They may be a bit big o you though, and there is a cloak in the closet too for you." I say and he walks over to the dresser and then to the closet. I leave while he changes and after a few minutes he exited the room. The rest of the day was spent showing Itachi the base and after all the members were gathered in the livingroom I took Itachi there and introduced him to everyone.

After introductions, we all went to the dinning room for dinner then when finnished everyone left for their own rooms. Itachi and I also returned to our room and I settled into a chair to continue reading the book I had been engrosed in earlier that day as Itachi lay on the bed. He really keeps to himself, he barely talks and when he does it is only a couple of words. I really hope that we can get along well throughout our partnership although..... I would like for us to be more than just mere partners........

A few years have passed and I've really gotten to know Itachi well, but still havn't made progress yet on the whole 'being more than partners' yet. We just recently finished a mission and are on our way 'home'. I keep thinking about the mission. Itachi never makes mistakes EVER. But today...... He seemed really out of it. I even had to step in and help him when someone attacked from behind. That has NEVER in the history of our partnership happened. Suddenly I notice something brushing against my arm and when I look down Itachi is there. I freeze staring at him wide eyed. He also stops to look up at him. "U-Um..... I-Itachi-san...... Are you unwell?" I ask nervously since he has never come this close to me without us sleeping otherweise he's normaly a few feet away from me. He lowers his head slightly to look at the ground. Oh no, something is wrong. "Kisame....." "H-Hai?" 'What could be wrong?' "....... I can't see right now." I stare at him stunned and speachless. "Kisame?" I'm pulled back from my stupified state at the sound of his voice. "How long have you not been able to see Itachi-san?" I ask and I can tell it is killing him to tell me these things. "Since before you saved me back there..... It only happens after I have used the Mangekyo sharringan. It's getting worse every time. Right now I just go blind for a few hours but eventually..... I'll be completely blind......" I stand there staring at him. 'He'll be completely blind eventually...... I really should be paniced right now but I can't help but be astonnished. That is the most he has said in one go since..... well, ever. I walk over to him. "I'll help you Itachi-san. Just stay by my side." He nods and takes hold of my sleeve as we continue our trip. Every so often I glance down at him holding onto my cloak like a child that didn't want to get separated from their parents. It's just so damb cute! I don't know how much longer I can last..........

Around nightfall I decided it would be best to stay at an inn, so we make our way into the nearest village and found one. The lady at the front desk ,once again, mistook Itachi as a girl and made the assumption that we were a couple and gave us a room with one bed. But hey, I'm not going to complain. I take itachi over to the bed and let him sit down. "Thak you Kisame." He said and looked up at me with unfocused eyes. "you're welcome Itachi-san. Would you like to get a shower first? You're covered in blood." I ask and he nods quietly and I help him find his way to the bathroom. While he showers I busy myself with setting up the barriers and traps so that we were safe from any intruders that may have caught wind that we were here. When I finish, I change out of my Akatsuki clothes and into my sleep wair, which were just some pajama pant bottoms. Not long after, Itachi exited the bathroom in just his boxers and I stare at him. Normally he has a shirt and pajama bottoms on. He cautiously made his way to the bed and sat down beside me.

"How are your eyes doing Itachi-san?" I ask and try not to stare at his lithe body. "Fine.... I can faintly see objects now." He replied. "That's good, would you like some dinner or would you rather go to sleep?" "Hnn.... sleep." He replied and turned to crawl up to his pillow on his hands and knees. He's never acted like this. Was it because he couldn't see properly? Or was he trying to entice me? I try to shrug it off and make my way to the other side of the bed and crawl in. Once in bed and comfortable I start to drift off, but something shocking woke me up. Itachi had scooted over into my side, since I only sleep on my back or belly, and didn't move. I look down at him. "Itachi-san.... are you feeling unwell? You've been acting very strange since we got to this inn." I ask and he looks back at me. "..... I don't know what's wrong with me.... I have been feeling very strange lately." He says and turns to face me. "How so?" I ask. "Well... Nevermind... It would be too strange for me to say it." He says and moves away leaving me missing the warmth. Without even thinking I reach out and pull him back to me making him gasp. "Kisame?" Well... Now that I have him here I guess there's no harm in telling him. I suppose the worst he will do is kill me. I lean down and kiss him lightly. He gasps and doesn't move. I pull away. "Itachi-san... I love you... I have since the day we first met and I know that you don't feel the same so I won't do anything strange like that to you again." I ramble quickly and he just lays there stunned.

As he continues to sit there silently I start to contemplate how he will kill me. Will it be the sharringan or kunai? Finally he shifts his weight which pulls me out of my thoughts. 'Wait... Is he moving closer? Oh shit, he is! I'm going to die now!' I shut my eyes waiting for death, but it doesn't come. Instead there is something soft touching my lips. I open my eyes again slightly. Itachi-san is kissing me! "kisame... I love you too." He says and kisses me again with more force and I kiss back. When he pulls away we are panting for breath. "A-Are you serious?" I ask still too shocked to believe I was in reality. He nods while blushing. ".... I have since we first met also...." He replies and a smile creeps onto my face slowely. I kiss him deeply as he crawls onto my large body. I wrap my arms around his small, lithe body and pull him closer. 'Maybe I really did die and now I've gone to heaven.' I think while kissing the beautiful boy on top of me. 'He's just so perfect. hm... what's he doing?' I thinik again as Itachi starts to kiss my neck then moves down to my chest. I gasp as I feel him take one of my nipples into his mouth and suck and nip it while teasing the other with his fingers. 'I can feel my pants tightening already. I wonder if he noticed y-AH! H-He notice..' I gasp as he cups the bulge forming in my pants as he kisses his way down my stomach now and unbuttons my pants unzipping them with his teeth while looking up at me. 'Damb that's hot!' I think as he pulls my pants down just low enough to uncover my bulging boxers. He smirks and licks me through the boxers making me groan. His tongue feels good through the fabric, I can't even imagine what it feels like without that barrier. Seems that I won't have to wait long to find out since he's already pulling at them. He pulls them down watching as my cock springs out hitting my belly button and lower stomach and finishes pulling my boxers down with my pants with my balls up over the boxers fabric.

I groan again as he grasps my member pulling it to his face and licks the tip. I can't help but moan at the feel of his tongue slipping along the slit on the tip of my penis. It feels so good. I didn't think it could get any better until he took the whole thing into his mouth and started sucking. "F-FUCK!" I can't help but gasp out. He smiles around my cock and moves back up making an amazing 'pop' sound when he releases it. I can't help but groan again as I watch him pull his boxers of reveiling his twitching erection. "Kisame.... I'm going to show you something and I know it will make you feel really good." He says crawling back up to stradle my lap again. I gulp as I feel my bock rub against his ass slightly. 'He-He couldn't mean?; I gasp loudly again as Itachi grabs my erection lifting himself only to fall back down again impailing himself on my member making him gasp at my size. 'The heat is amazing, and he's squeezing me just right~! I don't know how long I'm going to last~' I moan loudly again as he lifts himself and falls back down again starting a steady pace. 'I can't beleive THE Itachi Uchiha is riding my cock right now! And it feels so amazing!' I think as he starts to ride me faster and harder. I shakily reach up grasping him making him gasp and I start to stroke his hard member. "K-Kisa~! Hnn~... I-I'm going to cum~" He moans. "Me too Ita~" I reply also moaning and before long he screams his release clenching down on me making it unbelievably tight inside of him and I can't help but thrust into him hard as I release into him hard and groaning again. "haaa~ Ita~" he moans also at the feeling of my hot seed filling him to the brim. "K-Kisa~ haa~ so good~" He says colapsing onto my chest panting heavily. "haa~ that was amazing ita." I wrap my arms around him. "H-hai. I love you Kisame." He says sleepily. I smile happily. "I love you to Itachi. Sleep for now my little love." I say kissing his head lightly and he nods looking kinda' like a child again and falls asleep. He really is so beautiful. How in the world did someone so beautiful, strong yet as frail as glass fall in love with someone like me? 'Well, that's something to think about some other time.' I think and slip into a deep sleep holding onto the small body above me. I'll never let this glass shatter as long as my love is with me for the rest of my life.


End file.
